Algunas veces es difícil amar a Hanji Zoe
by Alfin
Summary: Yo me enamoré de Hanji Zoe a los 14 años, en el instituto. Estar junto a ella era la cosa más fascinante y siempre se podía esperar lo inesperado. Ella muchas veces era muy dulce y atenta, pero otras veces era insufrible y muy excéntrica. Estar con Hanji es garantizar que la vida sería una montaña rusa, donde habrían momentos buenos y otros no tan buenos. {Long-Shot, AU}
**-Alfin Studios Presents-**

 **El sexto fic subido y primero de una extraña pareja, primero que no es un One-Shot, primero de SnK y quizás el primero en español de estas dos.**

 **(Titulado)**

Algunas veces es difícil amar a Hanji Zoe

 _ **Dedicado a mí y a cierta persona de Tumblr que me enamoró de esta pareja con sus fanart (cuyo user es oeilvert).**_

 **Declaime** : SnK no me pertenece ni soñando. Pues bastante caos que tiene y yo no tengo la malignidad de Isayama Hajime para exterminar a mis creaciones. No cabe mencionar que esto es un AU.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 **=Tu trabajo es "la otra"=**

Definitivamente, y me lo llevó recordando desde hace mucho tiempo, mi novia es el ser más extraño y estúpido que ha pisado este planeta. Bueno, ella siempre es extraña –y ese es parte de su encanto–, pero se vuelve súper idiota cuando una de sus ideas la ataca a tal punto que me descuida y a penas repara en mí. ¡Es tan estúpida cuando hace eso!

Me recosté en el sillón reclinable que tenemos en nuestra sala. Pasé mi mano derecha por el puente de mi nariz. No importa cuántos años tengamos de relación, mi novia seguirá con sus excentricidades. Ella es tan ella en cada aspecto de nuestra vida que a veces pienso que el estar conmigo es su manera de no sentirse sola, y no porque realmente me necesite por amor. Podemos estar un minuto compartiendo como pareja, pero sólo basta una llamada para que ella se levanté y se vaya corriendo a ver al verdadero amor de su vida; su trabajo.

No es su culpa del todo, lo sé. Realmente lo sé. Pero es totalmente terrible que las pocas veces que logramos coincidir con nuestros días libres, venga el trabajo a separarnos nuevamente. Como si ya no lo hiciera en toda la semana. Es en esa frustración donde me acuerdo de mi padre cuando me decía; " _Hija, cásate con un hombre que sea el jefe, no ame tanto su trabajo y, por sobre todas las cosas, tú seas su gran pasión al punto que no te permita desgastarte con trabajo_ ". ¿Le hice caso a esas sabias palabras de mi padre? ¡Para nada! Porque en primera me enamoré, para ese entonces, de mi idiota compañera de instituto 3 años mayor que yo, que era mujer y vivía enamorada de los laboratorios.

Nos conocimos en un instituto que unía la primaria, la escuela media y la preparatoria. Ambas estuvimos toda nuestra vida en ese instituto, pero fue en mi segundo año de la escuela media cuando la conocí. Y fue al año siguiente que descubrí que estaba enamorada de ella. Al principio de conocerla pensé que me gustaba su mejor amigo. Pues para una chiquilla de 13 años, Rivaille era el chico más hermoso que había podido ver. Era totalmente misterioso, con un aura de chico "cool" que no hablaba con nadie siendo un súper talento en todo lo que hacía. Él tenía un gran club de fans del que yo fui parte un tiempo bien corto. Porque al pasarme con las risas estridentes de Hanji, con su cabello alborotado, con sus rápidas palabras cuando se emocionaba, con sus chistes intelectuales, con sus largos y firmes brazos, con las variadas muecas en su rostro, y la hermosa sonrisa más cálida que había visto en mi vida; caí enamorada de la loca de los aliens.

Ella trabaja desde el día que la conocí. Siempre está en algún proyecto metida o en algún laboratorio haciendo experimentos. Ella es farmacéutica, o al menos es lo que le dice a todo el mundo. No es que sea mentira, pero ella también es una científica forense. Ella trabaja tanto con la muerte como con la vida, es bastante impresionante su trabajo y la ciencia que ella hace. Yo por el contrario soy policía, recientemente ascendida a detective, y de vez en cuando ofrezco el programa de cadetes para niños y jóvenes. Amo mi trabajo, pero jamás al nivel de pasión que mi novia pone en el suyo. A veces me siento muy celosa de su trabajo, tal y como lo estoy ahora.

Del trabajo la llamaron, sí. Pero es por una de sus estúpidas ideas que la llamaron. Ella lleva un tiempo trabajando en su teoría que le dio el apodo de "la loca de los aliens", pues a veces irrumpe la zona de los astrónomos y va con todas sus teorías de vida en otros mundos. Ella también hizo un doctorado en astronomía, por eso los astrónomos se codean con sus teorías y la invitan a participar en sus proyectos. Y es por eso que llamo 'estúpidas" sus ideas, porque tras que tenemos poco tiempo juntas ella va y se compromete con su amante trabajo y me deja a la derriba. Como ahora, que estoy en este sillón con la película en "pause" desde el momento en el que se fue dejándome sola.

"Esto debe acabar… Muy pronto o enloqueceré." –me digo a mí misma.

No somos tan jóvenes como aparentamos. Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntas que se me haría imposible un día levantarme y no ver todas esas figuras mitológicas en la sala. O no ver como la parte suya en nuestro cuarto tiene muchísimas más cosas de lo necesario en una habitación. Pero mi orgullo de mujer me está doliendo mucho últimamente. Me entrego por completo a alguien que vive para su trabajo, y que tan siquiera me ha pedido matrimonio. No es que ella no quiera casarse, bueno, realmente no sé si ella quiera casarse. Nunca hemos hablado del tema. Pero ella es tan independiente que seguramente piensa que yo igual lo soy. Y eso me asusta. La distancia creada por nuestros trabajos ha provocado el descenso de la complicidad que teníamos en nuestro años de instituto y universitarios.

Suspiro cansada. Y me levanto para apagar el reproductor de DVD junto con la televisión. Al momento siento como mi teléfono vibra, pues cuando estoy al lado de mi novia siempre lo pongo en vibración para evitar interrupciones. Al desbloquear la pantalla de mi celular leo un mensaje de Hanji. Y aunque estoy tan molesta, sonrío por el detalle.

" _¡Amor, perdóname por haberme ido tan así! Pero sabes que cuando el deber llama,_

 _¡no hay ni un pedazo de molécula viviente que se pueda negar!_

 _Te amo y te juró que te lo voy a recompensar. Al parecer a habido un avance en_

 _las lecturas de las ondas espaciales que capturamos el otro día._

 _Nena, ¡estamos cerca de hacer historia!_

 _Te amo. – Hanji"_

Es una completa idiota. Pero la amo tanto que a pesar de mis celos por su trabajo me siento muy feliz de su alegría. Porque su felicidad también es la mía. Le respondí a su mensaje con un "¡Ánimo! Yo también te amo, espero que todo salga como esperas." Pues sé que si no le respondo se preocupará muchísimo.

Decido hacer el almuerzo y leer un poco, pues a pesar de todo es mi día libre.

* * *

La noche cayó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Fui a darme un baño para proceder a acostarme a dormir. Aunque ese era el plan, no podía cerrar los ojos hasta que no viera a Hanji entrar por la puerta de nuestra habitación. Así que encendí la televisión de nuestro cuarto para ver como pasaban Naruto Shippuden. Me entretuve un rato viendo el relleno de la serie a la vez que pensaba que sería maravilloso que Hanji y yo fuéramos kunoichi de Konoha. Y la fantasía de Hanji vestida en las mallas de una kunuichi me golpeó tan fuerte que mis mejillas se coloraron con intensidad.

"¿Por qué mi chica tiene las mejillas rojas? ¡¿A caso tiene fiebre?!" –me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Hanji.

No me la esperaba. Y mucho menos la oí entrar a nuestra casa.

"No es nada…" –le respondí avergonzada.

"¡Claro que debe ser algo! Ninguno de los componentes de nuestro cuerpo actúa por nada. ¡Todo tiene un propósito!" –ella decía con su particular tono, específicamente usado cuando quería explicar algo.– "Tener las mejillas sonrosadas pasa cuando se tiene una alta temperatura corporal, se padece de asfixie, se experimenta un grado intenso de enojo, se pasa por una vergüenza o …"

Y aunque soy consciente de todos esos significados me gusta escuchar la grave voz de Hanji diciendo todas esas cosas. Y ella se detuvo antes de mencionar lo último.

"¿O?" –le reté a continuar.

"O cuando se pasa por un momento de adrenalina." –ella responde con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonrío de vuelta y saco la sabana que me cubría.

"O cuando se está …" –ella me mira fijamente mientras me pongo de pie mostrando un poco de mis desnudas piernas.– "Muy agitado."

Hanji ríe nerviosa.

"También cuando se está muy agitado." –repite mis palabras a la par que me acercó a ella moviendo mis caderas con lentitud.– "¿Todo bien, amor?"

Su relajado semblante cambia y yo me planto frente a ella. Extiendo mis brazos hasta su cuello, atrayendo su cabeza a la altura de mi hombro.

"Todo bien". –le respondo aspirando el aroma de su nuca.– "Te quiero."

Mi voz salió sola, un hilito necesitado de afecto. Sé que ella se conmovió porque me abrazó por mi cintura e inició a depositar pequeños e inocentes besos en mi hombro derecho.

"Te amo, Petra." –ella suspira en mi hombro.– "En verdad perdóname por haberte dejado sola en nuestro único día libre coincidido en esta semana."

Yo sólo me quedé callada mientras que el ending de Naruto sonaba a mis espaldas.

"Te traje algo. Está en la cocina." –se separa de mi abrazo y me mira a los ojos.– "Son de esos chocolates artesanales con sabor a fresas que tanto te gusta."

Le sonrío y no puedo parar de pensar que ella es muy tierna. Se separa un poco de mí para tomar mi mano y guiarme hacia la cocina. Hanji aún tiene la ropa que usó en su trabajo y yo tengo una pequeña bata de tirantes que apenas tapan mis muslos, así que al caminar muy pegadas siento el rose de su pantalón con mis piernas.

Ella jala una silla de nuestro comedor y me sienta. Luego ella camina hasta la silla frente a mí, sentándose de manera despreocupada.

"Aquí tienes, amor. ¡Chocolate y fresa!" –me extiende el dulce con sus hermosos ojos brillando.

"Gracias." –le sonrío para luego lanzarle un beso por el aire que ella dramáticamente atrapa llevándoselo a su corazón.

"Ese beso lo pondré aquí para que llene un poquito más mi corazón con felicidad. Y para que me proteja de todos los males de este mundo." –y no puedo evitar reír y sentir un gran cosquilleo en mi vientre al escuchar las ocurrencias de mi amada.– "Eres tan hermosa, Petra."

Ella me mira tan directo a los ojos que todo mi cuerpo se quema por su intensidad. Me levanto de la silla y rodeo la mesa hasta llegar a ella. Me siento entre sus piernas, en su regazo, y le quitó sus anteojos poniéndolos en la mesa. Tomo su suave y maduro rostro entre mis manos, besándola en los labios con todas las emociones que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Hanji pasa sus brazos por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Nuestros labios bailan, diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañaron. Nuestras lenguas se besan entre sí dentro de nuestro beso, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción de encontrarnos en los brazos de la otra. Estaba a punto de bajar por su cuello cuando el molesto sonido de su teléfono rompió nuestro momento especial.

"Discúlpame, amor…" –ella me mira agitada, tratando de regular su respiración mientras toma los espejuelos para ponérselos.– "Ese timbre es de uno de mis compañeros de la investigación. Quizás haya pasado algo y …"

"¡No!" –digo por impulso ante la idea de que ella me deje para ir corriendo a su trabajo, otra vez.

Hanji me mira disculpándose con la mirada. Y el timbre de su celular sigue sonando.

"Por favor, amor… Sólo es un momento…" –me suplica, y me duele el pecho al verla tan desesperada por tomar la maldita llamada.

La miro desilusionada y me levanto de entre sus piernas. Me siento nuevamente en la silla de al frente, retomando la actividad de comer el chocolate con sabor a fresas. Ella me mira un poco triste durante todo el tiempo hasta que suelta un suspiro para tomar la llamada.

"Dr. Hanji Zoe al habla." –dice con seriedad esquivando mi mirada.– "¿Qué pasa, Bertholdt?"

Yo siento una gran ira que recorre mi estómago hasta mi garganta. Me paro estruendosamente de mi silla y caminó con prisa a nuestro cuarto. De lejos puedo escuchar como ella respondía con monosílabos a su compañero por el teléfono. Al llegar a la habitación cierro la puerta de un sólo golpe, dando vueltas molesta de un lado a otro. Apago la televisión que había dejado prendida, y me siento en la esquina de la cama tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Escucho como la puerta se abre, luego siento la presencia de mi novia frente a mí. No saco mis manos de mi rostro, pero en segundos siento la respiración de mi novia en el dorso de mis manos.

"Nena, sé que estas muy molesta conmigo." –ella inicia a hablar.– "Y sé que no querías que tomara esa llamada."

No le respondo, siendo mi posición la misma.

"¿Al menos me dejas ver tus hermosos ojos mientras hablo?" –su voz se vuelve suplicante mientras pone sus manos en mis hombros.– "Por favor, siento que se me desgarra el pecho por no poder ver tu rostro."

"Si tanto te duele, no debiste en primer lugar dejarme por tu trabajo, Hanji." –suelto molesta.– "To érgo sas eínai i zoí sas, Hanji Zoe."(1)

Ella suelta otro suspiro. Sabe que usó nuestra lengua ancestral y la llamo por su nombre completo cuando estoy muy molesta.

"Eísai i zoí mou." (2) –ella me responde en griego haciéndome levantar la cabeza.– "Te amo, y eres lo más importante para mí."

Hanji está arrodillada frente a mí regalándome una cálida sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a mi rostro. Ella trata de plantar sus labios en los míos pero esquivo mi boca haciendo que ella bese mi mejilla.

"¡No caeré en dulces palabras! Por culpa de tu trabajo, ¡Eímai pánta mónos!" (3)

"Petra, yo…" –la interrumpo.

"A veces pienso que tu trabajo es tu amante favorita. Siempre estás loca por estar allá, te excita cuando algo es relacionado a tu trabajo y siempre sacas más tiempo de lo necesario para estar metida hasta el tope con tus proyectos." –le reclamo frustrada ganándome una de su extrañadas muecas.– "Poniéndolo así, yo parezco tu amante y ella tu novia. ¡Porque a mí sólo me das momentos fugaces!"

Mi voz alzada no hace que sus brazos suelten mis hombros. Pero la expresión de su rostro cambia a ser una de sorpresa.

"¿Te das cuenta que estás diciendo que te engaño con mi trabajo haciéndola ver como una mujer?" –ella exclama sin poder creérselo.

"Sí." –suelto molesta cruzándome de brazos.

Y tras un pequeño silencio, escucho su estridente risa haciendo eco en nuestra habitación.

"¡Oh, ciencias! ¡Estás celosa de mi trabajo!" –su risa sólo hace que me moleste más.

"¡No es un chiste, Hanji Zoe!" –le golpeo el hombro con mi puño derecho.– "¡Y no estoy celosa de tu estúpido trabajo!"

Mi novia vuelve a reír más fuerte agarrándose su abdomen. Y yo muy irritada me levanto del borde de la cama para irme de la habitación.

"¡Espera!" –ella trata de detener su risa, levantándose.– "Vamos a hablar."

"Yo no quiero hablar." –le digo poniendo la cara más seria que puedo.

"Nena, tenemos que hablar." –ella suelta una risilla y se acerca lentamente a mí.

Antes de lograr escapar, Hanji me toma por la cintura y me alza hasta acostarme sobre nuestra cama. Ella se trepa encima de mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras sus lentes resbalan hasta la punta de su alargada nariz. Yo trago saliva porque a pesar de lo muy enojada que estaba, mi novia me parecía la persona más guapa del mundo y yo no era inmune a sus encantos.

"Cuéntame como te has sentido por mi culpa." –ella habla con serenidad bajándose de mí, quedando semi-recostada a mi lado mientras se acomodaba sus espejuelos.

Yo gruño para luego suspirar e iniciar a hablar.

"Siento que tu trabajo es "la otra". Que le das más prioridad a ella que a nuestra relación. Que no te importa sacrificar el tiempo conmigo para ir a verte con tus compañeros e iniciar a especular cosas sobre el Universo y esas cosas." –ella me escucha atentamente sin interrumpirme.– "Que en realidad no me necesitas para nada. ¡Tú eres tan independiente! Y siento que en cualquier momento me vas a dejar definitivamente. Que te aburriste de mí y que ya no te parezco atractiva… Siento… Pienso que ya no me amas."

La mirada café de Hanji brinca incrédula. Ella abre y cierra la boca de inmediato. Yo me pongo nerviosa mientras que ella posa una mano en mi cintura y aclara su garganta.

"No sé cómo iniciar a decirte que has estado viviendo una mentira todo este tiempo." –su mirada se hace blanda y su mano sube hasta mi mejilla.– "Te amo tanto que soy capaz de cosas que no creía posible hacer. Tú eres mi chica, mi novia, mi mejor amiga, mi amante y mi compañera favorita. Eres mi mayor prioridad y me duele no estar junto a ti tanto tiempo posible. Es por ti que estoy donde estoy. Tú que me has apoyado en cada una de mis locuras sin entenderlas muy bien. Que con tu compresión y dedicación pude superar pérdidas que habían marcado mi corazón. Desde que nos conocimos en el instituto has sido tú la reina permanente de mis sonrisas. La que con sus consejos me cuido de cometer errores lamentables. Tú me cuidas tanto, ¡yo te necesito tanto, Petra! ¡Miedo tengo yo a que me dejes por cualquier cara bonita que se pase por ahí!"

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y las manos de mi novia eran mojadas.

"¡No llores, mi amor!" –ella secaba mis lágrimas con dulzura.– "Jamás me aburriría de la mujer que acelera y para mi corazón. La que lo hace brincar y la que provoca que las hormonas de mi cuerpo se alboroten. Junto a ti experimento todo tipo de emociones, ¡y eso no es nada aburrido! Eres tan hermosa… Tan sensual y dulce a la vez que me siento privilegiada de tan solo mirarte al despertar y al acostarme. Te amo una y mil veces. Te amo con cada químico de mi cuerpo y con cada átomo de mi ser. Petra Ral, eres el amor de mi vida."

Besé sus labios apasionadamente. La besé y pasé mis brazos por su espalda. Sus palabras habían hecho temblar todo mi cuerpo y sus manos lazaron corrientes eléctricas en todo mi ser. Ella bajó sus brazos hasta mi cintura y yo subí las mías hasta su cabello.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo…" –solté una y otra vez entre sus labios mientras era correspondida con los sonidos de mi novia.

"Eres mi princesa, Petra." –gime en mi oído al separar nuestros labios.

Nos besamos apasionadamente de nuevo y por largo tiempo nos entregamos a la calidez de la otra. Ningún otro pensamiento irrumpió mi mente mientras sentía a mi novia tratarme con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. Estar junto a ella era sentir todo y a la vez experimentar como el tiempo se detenía y nada más existía.

* * *

Me levanté muy temprano, pues no sentía el cuerpo de mi novia a mi lado. Yo entraba a las nueve y apenas eran las cinco de la madrugada. Pero sentía que ya no podía dormir sino estaba el calor y el aroma de Hanji a mi lado.

Caminé fuera de nuestra habitación y noté que el estudio tenía la luz encendida. Me acerqué curiosa de saber qué hacía mi novia hasta que la escuché hablando. Sin darme cuenta el enojo volvió a mi cuerpo al saber que ella hablaba por teléfono, seguramente de su trabajo.

Cuando me volteé para irme, choqué con la pared de lo rápido y desmedido de mi movimiento. Ella pareció haberme escuchado porque en seguida salió del estudio.

"¡Buenos días, amor!" –su sonrisa se agrandó al verme por el contrario de la mía.– "¿Qué tienes, nena?"

No sabía si desquitar mi renovado enojo en ella, o fingir que no me pasaba nada. Pero mi lengua fue más rápida que mi mente.

"Te escuché hablando por teléfono… De trabajo, seguramente."

Pensé que vería la cara de susto de mi novia al saberla descubierta, pues aunque ella no me había hecho una promesa directamente, era un poco lógico que no volvería a poner el trabajo por encima de mí. Y dejarme sola a las cinco de la mañana por su trabajo es iniciar con el pie izquierdo.

"Tienes razón." –ella me sonrió con chulería.– "Estaba arreglando un asunto."

"¿Un asunto qué te hace dejar sola a tu novia a las cinco de la madrugada?" –le miro cruzando mis brazos.

"Un asunto que me hará estar con mi novia más tiempo que las cinco de la mañana." –ella sonríe con su particular sonrisa de alegría.

Mi rostro se contrae confuso.

"¿Qué?"

Ella me besa riéndose en el proceso.

"Acabo de hablar con Erwin. Le dije que tomaré el tiempo de oficina regular y que mis días libres yo los escogería. Así que cuando tú tengas libres, yo también los tendré. Y nunca caerá la noche sin que ambas estemos en nuestro hogar. Y de vez en cuando quedaré con los chicos a hacer mis investigaciones astronómicas por semanas." –me dice con serenidad y picardía, me lo dice con una voz tan profunda que suspiro sorprendida de lo que decía.– "¿Qué te parece?"

En respuesta salto a su boca, y la beso apasionadamente.

"¿Te he dicho que te amo?"

-"No mucho últimamente." –ella responde con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Pues te lo repetiré en todo lo que quede de mañana." –seductoramente hablo mientras toco su brazo izquierdo.– "Y te lo demostraré desde este mismo instante."

Las mejillas sonrosadas de mi novia son un deleite a mi vista. Bajo lentamente mi mano por su hombro hasta tocar su palma, jalándola hasta nuestro cuarto.

Cierro la puerta de nuestra habitación, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento como la novia y amante de Hanji Zoe. Por lo tanto, era momento de una celebración mucho más íntima.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

*(1)- "Tu trabajo es tu vida, Hanji Zoe" en griego.

*(2)- "Tú eres mi vida" en griego.

*(3)- "¡Estoy siempre sola!" en griego.

Seh, a veces nos levantamos pensando en parejas que jámas pasaron ni pasaran. Es cuestión de la imagen correcta y la historia correcta,luego amaras a una pareja por siempre.

 _ **Spoiler**_

¡Espero que no le haya pasado nada a Hanji en el ultimo cap del manga! Sino odiaré enserio a Isayama.

 ** _End Spoiler_**

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


End file.
